Conflict and Resolution
by bjxmas
Summary: 8.09 Citizen Fang thru 8.19 Taxi Driver tag – Dean and Sam at odds over his friendship and loyalty to a vampire. Dean trusted Benny. Sam did not. Mistrust, misunderstandings and lack of communication compounded by stubborn men with hurt feelings. Tension & turmoil between brothers. 100 word drabbles. Sam finally sees and understands...and comes to regret his actions.
1. Text Message

_8.09 Citizen Fang tag _

Conflict and Resolution 

Chapter One - Text Message

I knew Sam would go.

Didn't consider the depth of his panic.

He never talked about Amelia.

Just that there was a girl.

And then there wasn't.

What I did know is what would happen if Sam confronted Benny.

One of them would die.

Something I couldn't risk.

Can't take another loss.

Watching a brother die.

Either.

Both.

Sam was always willing to believe.

He let Lenore go.

Pleaded for compassion.

Told me it's what you _do,_ not what you _are._

Why can't he trust me?

Why couldn't he just let Benny be?

Why change the rules for my friend?

The End

bjxmas

January 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I hated Sam's ultimatum and Dean's goodbye to his friend. It wasn't right and it hurt all their relationships. I love what Ty brought to Benny and that Dean could form such a close bond with him. Dean's relationship with Benny in no way negates what he has with Sam. Sam is Sammy, #1 in Dean's eyes…always! Happily they eventually came through and came to an understanding…all of them._

_I was like Dean initially, never thought Sam would be reliving Jess and her loss when he got that text. I was honestly surprised by Sam's reaction, thinking the message was something supernatural related and running off so abruptly. I thought it was simply a former lover asking for help…probably concerning her husband and a change of heart._

_I was shocked that Sam exited the hunt with no explanation, leaving Martin stranded. To me that showed Sam was 'off' a bit and not reacting as a hunter. I'm glad they resolved the issue and we got our brothers back. Two Winchesters in the fight, united in a common cause and being true brothers, is always the remedy for any unrest on the show. Yep, things are always better with Sam and Dean together!_

_Comments?_

_B.J._


	2. Strange Bedfellows

Chapter Two – Strange Bedfellows

Dean returns from Purgatory.

Won't talk about it…

And his new BFF is a vampire?

He doesn't get why this freaks me out?

That's not Dean.

Black and white.

"If it's evil we kill it."

End of story.

I get that Benny helped him.

It was survival.

Strange bedfellows and all that.

I'm not going to trust a fang.

Dean feels he owes him.

Loyal to a fault.

I've got no reason to trust Benny.

And every reason not to.

Some vamp's killing vics.

Benny's in the thick of it.

What was I supposed to do?

Let more innocents die?

The End

bjxmas

January 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I wish Sam had only stopped and listened to Dean, trusted his brother's judgment and given Benny the benefit of the doubt without letting little brother jealousy taint his thinking. Putting Martin on Benny was a recipe for disaster and what a harsh and painful experience that was for all. There were moments though that made me cheer Sam…when he gave Dean the time to find Benny first…but that quickly descended into shocked outrage when he stood by and let Martin cold-cock his brother and cuff him to a radiator, unconscious and bleeding._

_It all seemed petty and spiteful, and that's not a flavor of Sam I like to see. I love Benny, as I love both Winchesters, and Ty crushed it, with an awesome story and such tangible emotion. So for the awesomeness of the story and the final redemption of Benny being vindicated, I'll forgive Sam._

_You can't stay mad at any of them for long, not when you love them so and you know their hearts are always true and just. The writers seem to delight in straining their relationship and toying with our emotions. Regardless, whatever pitfalls are placed before them, Sam and Dean will triumph._

_So, let's hear what your thoughts are…_

_B.J._


	3. The Hunger

Chapter Three - The Hunger

I know what it's like to crave blood.

To want it.

To need it.

_Survival._

Becoming what you must.

I'm not saying it's right.

But I understand.

I was there once.

Only I had options.

An old family recipe.

A way to reverse what they did to me.

What Sam allowed to happen.

I can't fault Benny for being what I almost became.

Sam thinks it's hypocritical.

Maybe it is.

We all have hunger.

It's how we deal with it that counts.

It takes strength for Benny to deny the thirst.

To raid a blood bank instead of a person.

The End

February 2013

bjxmas

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I think Dean's experience being turned has to factor into his acceptance of Benny. That along with the war buddy mentality. They survived Purgatory together. You come to truly know a man in those harsh moments where facades fall away and the truth can no longer be denied._

_It took courage and fortitude for Benny to deny his nature and drink blood from a bag. I love that it was love and mans' humanity that sparked Benny's transformation. Those are two traits that Dean and Benny obviously share: love of family and the desire to preserve and protect that which is human._

_So, who shares my Benny love?_

_B.J._


	4. Crazy

Chapter Four - Crazy

I used to be crazy.

Scared of everything.

That's not the crazy part.

There's a hell of a lot out there to be scared of.

I wanted back in the game.

Needed a hunt.

Sam helped out.

Gave me a line on a vamp kill.

I've seen his kind before.

Blending in.

Pretending.

That down-home act don't fool me.

If it smells like a vamp and kills like a vamp,

Then it's a vamp that needs killing.

Don't know what's gotten into Dean.

_Friend?_

Now that's crazy!

Am I the only one who sees that?

I'll do what needs doing.

The End

bjxmas

April 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I liked Martin. The actor, Jon Gries, really took us inside his head and made him sympathetic and likeable. He didn't deserve to die like that, even though what he did was all kinds of wrong. He was unstable and Sam bringing him into the hunt ultimately caused his death, the whole mess quickly spiraling downward with Martin unable to stand-down and listen. _

_Hell, if Sam wouldn't listen, did anyone seriously expect Martin to?_

_Comments?_

_Thanks for reading._

_B.J._


	5. Cold, Cruel World

Chapter Five – Cold, Cruel World

I knew it was too good to last…

My time with Elizabeth.

Family grounds me.

Just like it does Dean.

I'm not going to come between Dean and his brother.

I won't make him choose.

I know how important Sam is to him.

Besides, I know I'd lose.

I killed to protect my family.

Forced into it.

I hope Dean understands that.

This whole deal was a bloody mess.

With no winners and a hell of a lot of losers.

Solo time again.

Just me and a cooler full of blood.

The world just got colder…

My time to roam.

The End

bjxmas

April 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I was so angry with Sam for denying Benny his chance, for ruining a good thing and casting Benny off into that cruel world all on his own. Of all people, Sam knows what that feels like, to be alone and lost. I hope the recent turn of events spurs Sam on to really get to know Benny (Benny is NOT gone permanently…I refuse to believe that!). Sam is a fair and just man; he just had a blind spot on this one, a blind hatred that cost Benny unduly. I'd like to see Elizabeth back too, that actress, Kathleen Munroe, was pretty amazing in both her Supernatural appearances (and as Danielle Rosen on Alphas!)._

_Y'all should know by now my flailing love for Ty Olsson and what he's brought to the show. Benny brings out another side of Dean and it is so much fun seeing Jensen and Ty act off each other. And it's an intriguing concept, can a monster sustain his humanity, can he walk that line that none before has? I love when Show gets philosophical and pushes the boundaries._

_Supernatural has always been about family, and while the Winchesters will always, **always **be the main focus on Supernatural, I am certainly not opposed to exploring a wider range of family, including Benny and what's left of his actual family…and then possibly Dean and Liz…well, under different circumstances…maybe?!_

_Anonymous comments are enabled if you don't want to bother signing in, but I would love to respond back and discuss further. Cas knows how much I love discussing Show!_

_Thanks again, B.J._


	6. Family Ties

Chapter Six – Family Ties

I bonded with Roy as soon as we met.

He was familiar, an old soul.

Kind, hard working and fun.

I grew to depend on him.

Trust him.

He was protective.

I don't have any family.

But Roy was.

I don't know who Benny is.

Talk of secrets.

Threats of monsters.

Whatever the truth is.

I saw sincerity in his eyes.

Pain, regret…and _love._

A longing to fix this and bring safety.

Desperate to hang on to what we had.

A broken "Sorry" choked out.

A single tear slipping free.

It happened so fast.

Blood and screams.

Our world exploding.

The End

bjxmas

June 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I loved how sweet Benny was with Elizabeth and how she was at ease with him. This was the last of his family and he was there to be close, to feel he had a place where he belonged, to be protective and caring. What they had was good and simple and wasn't hurting anyone._

_Which is why it was so monumentally tragic when it all got torn down. I hope Elizabeth can believe in the love and hold on to Benny's good intentions. I hope Dean took a minute to tell her how much Benny loved her and that he is a good guy. She needs to know. At the very least, Benny deserves that._

_Comments?_

_B.J._


	7. The Only End We'll Know

Chapter Seven – The Only End We'll Know

I knew it was bad as soon as I heard Elizabeth's voice.

Knew someone was dead.

I hauled ass and got there as soon as I could.

She was still trembling.

Eyes shattered.

Blood on her hands…her face…her soul.

Unable to speak.

Silently motioning me in.

A hunter expects to die bloody.

Throat ripped out.

Body ravaged.

You hope you die for a reason.

A just cause.

To save a life.

To stop a monster.

Not dying senseless.

Wasted and wrong.

And worse, a victim.

The most tragic end we could ever get...

A salt and burn that means nothin'.

The End

bjxmas

June 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_Dean, like most hunters, thinks he will die on the job one day. Die alone in the dark with no one to note his passing. He's wrong, all the innocents he's saved would mourn his end, as they justly celebrate that he was there to save them or their loved ones. I think Dean and Sam and Bobby would all be all right with dying while in the pursuit of good. To them it is simply a risk of the job, a sacrifice they are willing to bear._

_But to die unnecessarily, to die bloody for the wrong reason, that is truly tragic. I'm sure Martin saved many people in his lifetime, did a lot of good and yet; his legacy comes down to this. He doesn't deserve what happened to him, Benny doesn't deserve to be cast off away from his family, and Dean certainly doesn't deserve to be blamed for letting it happening._

_Comments?_

_B.J._


	8. Fools to Believe

Chapter Eight - Fools to Believe

Benny, you have to go deep.

Other hunters.

They won't understand.

I'm sorry my brother brought this down on you.

Sorry I wasn't there for you.

This ain't right.

None of it.

But that's our lives.

Shutout

Cast off.

Alone.

We're fools to think any different.

Fools to believe we could get what we want.

What we need.

It's solo time Buddy.

Cut all ties.

Disappear.

You be good out there.

Don't fall off the wagon.

Don't step over that line.

You need me, you call.

I'll do what I can…

But no promises.

It's up to you.

Stay strong.

The End

bjxmas

June 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I hate that Dean can't do more for Benny, hate that they had to leave it at that. I know Benny understands, but still, it's so sad for all. Dean is nothing if not a caretaker, of his brother, of his friends, of mankind. It kills him to not be the one to fix things, to support and care for his family._

_But that is their lives and they accept it, trudging on and hoping they can stay the course and not fall back into bad habits. _

_Comments?_

_B.J._


	9. Justify

Chapter Nine – Justify

Dean says he had it coming.

_Really?_

A monster kills a hunter and that's okay?

Since when?

What gives Dean the right?

Who made him god?

To decide who lives and dies?

He's a hypocrite.

My friend killed to save her son.

To save her family.

Dean ends her.

His friend kills.

And that's justified?

I can't even talk to him.

I am so furious.

He slams me for every misstep and lie.

Then he pulls this crap.

Follows me to Texas.

Defends a _vampire._

Acts all hurt, like it's my fault.

Wants me to forgive and forget.

Not happening!

The End

bjxmas

June 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I can see Sam's POV to a certain degree…BUT…he didn't trust his brother, he was jealous and unwilling to listen, and he got Martin killed. He brought an unstable man into a hunt and then abandoned him. Regardless of what Sam was 'feeling' (little bro jealousy, feeling he'd failed his brother and been replaced, fearful of losing Amelia as he's lost every woman in his life, and raw anger at the injustice of feeling he'd lost Dean's loyalty and trust), Sam was wrong. And his single-minded obsession got Martin killed._

_That may be a bit harsh to Sam loyalists (and I'm more than willing to hear counter-arguments…discussion is my great joy) but that's how I see it and I believe that's how Dean views it. Sam was unprofessional in a hunt. He failed to take into account Dean's instincts and first-hand knowledge of the suspect, and more importantly he rushed to judgment and then ran out in the middle of a hunt, leaving the pieces in play for a disaster._

_Blaming Dean for the end result is unjust and shows an immaturity that I hope Sam will finally admit to and grow out of. He isn't the little brother now, he's full-grown and he needs to start acting like it._

_I love Sam and have ultimately forgiven him, but I want him to change some, to fully demonstrate what I know he feels for Dean, to finally fulfill all the promise of his many glorious speeches on how much he loves and respects his big brother. It's in him, I've seen it and felt it…I just want the evidence to prove it, once and for all. I want to 'feel' that bro love, witness the epic glory of it, and know the true depth of their bond._

_Is that too much to ask?_

_As previously stated, I love discussion, so comment and I will respond. If you don't want to engage in an exchange, anonymous reviews are enabled._

_B.J._


	10. Whittled Away to Nothing

Chapter Ten – Whittled Away to Nothing

How many times have I chased after him?

How many times have I said I was wrong…that I'm sorry?

It feels so familiar.

Brotherly care.

Sacrifice.

He demands.

I give in.

Another chunk carved out.

I am so tired of bending to his will.

Of hearing that I failed him.

He left me to rot in Purgatory!

Abandoned the hunt for a girl!

Here I am again.

Trying to explain…

And he shuts me down!

Fine.

I'm done.

I can't keep doing this.

Can't allow another piece to be whittled away.

Continually losing who I am.

What I believe in.

The End

bjxmas

July 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I absolutely love that Dean is such a caretaker for his family. Love his loyalty and how he puts others first…love it to a point. It's taken me a long time to say it, but enough is enough! It's taken Dean even longer to get to that breaking point, his entire life taken over by his role as protector, and being the guy that he is, he saw nothing wrong with that!_

_I want the care to be reciprocal, to see Sam step up and do instead of simply say. I know his intentions are good, but his follow-through at times is painfully lacking. And I really don't like it when he comes down on Dean, putting blame on his brother instead of shouldering his own. Neither is perfect, I know that, but it seems like it's always Dean who ends up apologizing and trying to fit into his brother's life. _

_Like Dean, I'm still angry over Sam not looking for his brother…and then almost seeming putout that Dean came back into his life. I really wish the writers had come up with some reasonable, relatable explanation, but instead Sam is left holding the bag, looking bad and for no good reason._

_I'm thankful they've moved past it, glad that Dean again proclaimed his love and devotion to his brother in the S8 finale. Now, in S9 can we please get the same from Sam? Can we please have Sam back totally on the love and support bandwagon? It's in him, it's right there just beyond reach…waiting for some crisis to put Dean in danger so Sam can stand up, proud and strong, and prove his devotion. I can't wait. I will most certainly be cheering Sam when it happens._

_Thanks for reading! Comments?_

_B.J._


	11. Winchester Way

_8.10 Torn and Frayed tag_

Chapter Eleven - Winchester Way

Dean's stubborn.

Hurt.

Defensive.

Irrational.

Says we don't need Sam.

We're fine on our own.

We're going up against the King of Hell!

We need all the help we can get.

Sam's just as stubborn.

Just as hurt.

Angry.

Accusing.

They need to stow their crap and do their job!

We're facing Naomi and Crowley.

Heaven and Hell stacked against us.

They need to focus on that.

Leave their differences at the door.

Protect the prophet.

Find the demon tablet.

Save the world!

Their personal issues can take a back seat.

Like they always do.

That is the Winchester way.

The End

bjxmas

July 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I love how Cas cuts to the heart of the matter and reads the boys the riot act. He doesn't know tact or how to maneuver, he takes the straightforward approach and does what he thinks is best. He has certainly made mistakes, but in this he was right. When faced with adversity, Sam and Dean need to do what they always do, shove down their personal issues and work together to do the job!_

_That is so often how they 'find' themselves, how they cut through the bull and rediscover their purpose. United in the fight they somehow seem to again find that common bond and move past whatever differences are trying to drive them apart. They just need a push to get past the hurt and feelings of betrayal and again focus on what they know they must do. That is the Winchester way!_

_Thanks for reading, comments always appreciated._

_B.J._


	12. Outside Perspective

_8.11 LARP and the Real Girl tag_

Chapter Twelve – Outside Perspective

Seeing Sam and Dean again.

Well…it scared me.

But the truth is, if evil is out there.

I want these guys here, fighting it.

I asked Dean for the wiki since I last saw them.

He confessed a douche-bag move.

A text, a desperate lie, to save a friend.

I admire his loyalty.

He's a guy you can count on in a crisis.

Still, Sam's his brother.

That's special.

You never, ever put that second.

Dean was sorry.

I could see it in his eyes.

But also resigned, accepting of feeling like crap

For the things he's forced to do.

The End

bjxmas

June 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I love Charlie, love that she's popular and doesn't appear to be a threat so she might avoid the female curse and stick around for a while. I love that Dean feels close to her and was willing to open up. He needs someone to talk to when he and Sam are at odds. _

_And Robbie Thompson, man, he is golden in the writing room; giving us everything we could hope for in an episode and doing it in a fun and original way. Dean and the fans all needed a break, and Dean channeling Braveheart…priceless!_

_Thanks for reading. All comments welcome._

_Later, B.J._


	13. Too Much To Ask

_8.19 Taxi Driver tag _

Chapter Thirteen - Too Much To Ask

I came so close to losing Sam again.

It was too much to ask this of Benny.

Too much to hope for.

He came through though…

Like he always has.

It gutted me to do it.

To take his head.

I barely found the strength.

Benny easing my way with a chuckle.

A look of acceptance…

Damn…he did it!

He saved my brother.

I owe him so much.

He gave me everything.

Can't deny I knew he wouldn't come back.

I forced myself to believe.

That things could be fixed.

That my friend and my brother could unite beside me.

The End

bjxmas

June 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I've never seen Benny or Cas as rivals for Dean's love or attention, as 'competition' for Sam. I've never understood why they couldn't all be friends, all be united in support of Dean and also in the pursuit of saving innocents and killing monsters. That's my best-case scenario, exploring all their evolving relationships, all those different bonds and how they operate within them. I love Sam and Dean, there's nothin' else like that relationship, but it doesn't have to be 'all'. _

_I love the story of how Ty surprised Jensen in that pivotal scene, how two actors reacting honestly made a powerful scene even more special. Another reason I want Benny back, to see what other magic Ty and Jensen can spark with each other!_

_Reviews welcome._

_B.J._


	14. The Moment

_8.19 Taxi Driver tag_

Chapter Fourteen - The Moment

He sucked in a breath, locked eyes with me and grinned…

Called me a wuss…

Then he laughed.

My soul froze as I swung my blade.

My actions sense-memory.

I've taken so many vamps' heads.

Never felt a thing.

Until now.

My heart stuttered as Benny's head rolled.

Gut clenching, I stood there trembling.

Guilt poisoning my insides.

Thoughts twisted and bent.

Benny's blood soaking into the pavement.

I closed my eyes to the sight.

Remembering other times.

Better times.

Purgatory.

Our ride out.

_My adios…_

Benny deserved better.

I did this for Sam.

My _friend_ did this for Sam.

The End

bjxmas

June 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_What a powerful scene that was, two actors embracing the moment, living it and making it memorable for all. Ty surprised Jensen and they both went with what was happening, capturing a special moment and making it palpable. We feel for these guys and we care. That comes from awesome character definition from both the writers and the actors, realizing the truth of who these guys are and how they relate. I say, give us more Benny and Dean in S9!_

_Comments? Thanks for reading._

_B.J._


	15. Regrets at the End of the Day

_8.19 Taxi Driver tag _

Chapter Fifteen - Regrets at the End of the Day

Dean chose me.

He killed Benny to save _me._

A _fang_ agreed to a Purgatory rescue mission.

Stood there and let Dean take his head.

Benny saved me.

Saved Bobby.

Sacrificed himself to those vamps.

I wish I could go back.

Listen.

Hear.

Understand.

I don't see blame in Dean's eyes.

Only sadness and loss.

Dean has so few friends.

Another gone.

I feel a chasm between us.

A hole that swallowed Benny down.

_I caused this._

I destroyed something good in Dean's life.

I can't undo it.

All I can do is move forward.

Hope to rekindle that trust.

The End

bjxmas

June 2013

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I think Sam finally understood, finally saw who Benny was and why Dean was so loyal. I hope he gets the chance to truly know Benny, to thank him and become his friend.  
Benny gave him his life. After everything he had already lost, Benny sacrificed his existence for a man who hated him…simply because of his love for Dean and wanting to do right. Sacrifice like that should be rewarded._

_Thanks again, B.J._


	16. Unanswered Questions

Chapter Sixteen - Unanswered Questions

What _is _good?

What's evil?

The straight line dividing the two has blurred.

Turned a clear answer to mush.

Grey now the color of the day.

Angels do bad.

Demons do good.

Hunters stay trapped in the middle.

Trying to figure out how far is too far.

The rules lay broken.

Obsolete.

The path to right lost amid the turmoil.

Actions.

Consequences.

Liabilities.

Collateral damage.

_Survival._

More questions.

Few answers.

Life and death decisions.

What course is the right course?

Where did we lose our way?

When will we realize?

How will we know?

Where do we go from here?

The End

bjxmas

April 2013

_All standard disclaimers apply._

_Who do we trust to guide us in these difficult times, when all we have are more impossible decisions and the wrong action could bring about the end? I choose Dean Winchester as the man to show us the way, as the man who cares deeply and somehow intrinsically always seems to choose right. As difficult as it is, both Winchesters seem destined to pull mankind through. That puts us in very good hands._

_I love that Benny breaks the mold, as our Winchesters do. I find it intriguing that there can be a creature/monster who deserves to live, who is better than some humans who condemn him. I believe there is always redemption, always the chance to turn back down the right road. I love that it all comes down to free will, that destiny may try to force you to conform to its expectations, but you still have the ultimate choice to make, to accept your fate or follow your heart and determine your own destiny. Team Free Will…still fighting the good fight!_

_Thanks again and I guess that ends this series. Reviews and discussion are most welcome._

_Later, B.J._


End file.
